Embrace The Très Bien Me
Embrace the Très Bien Moi (トレビアンな俺に抱かれ) is an image song for the character France in Axis Powers Hetalia. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka, in the voice of France. Japanese Bonjour！Je m'appelle France. セーヌ川流れてく愛のせせらぎ 透明な微笑が世界を包む 時間軸狂うほど見とれる日々さ あぁなんて美しいパリのパノラマ 絵に描いたような街さ　スペクタルでゴージャス それでも及ばないのは　そうさ俺…トレビアン！ 美しく美しさを　耳元で語ってあげる 世界中満たされてく　ステキな俺に抱かれ 凱旋門そびえ立つシャルル・ド・ゴール　 頂を制するのはモンマルトルで 華やかに魅せましょうムーラン・ルージュ 究極の美の形パリのパノラマ 片手にワイングラス　ロマンティックでオシャレさん 美と愛の代名詞なんだ　そうさ俺…トレビアン！ 愛らしく愛らしさを　目の前で踊ってあげる 世界中色づいてく　俺に染まるトリコさ 美しく愛しましょう　誰にも真似はさせないぜ 足りないよ三ツ星では　俺を語るならそう… 「まずは自分が美しく愛らしくだ」 「星の数なんて他人が決めるものじゃない」 「そして美と愛に国境なんて関係ないのさ」 美しく美しさを　耳元で語ってあげる 世界中満たされてく　ステキな俺に抱かれ 美しく愛しましょう　誰にも真似はさせないぜ 世界中色づいてく　俺に染まるトリコさ Au revoir. Transliteration Bonjour! Je m'appelle France. Seine-gawa nagareteku ai no seseragi toumei na hohoemi ga sekai wo tsutsumu jikanjiku kuruu hodo mitoreru hibi sa aa nante utsukushii pari no panorama e ni kaita you na machi sa supekutakeru de georgeous soredemo oyobanai no ha sou sa ore ... très bien !! utsukushiku utsukushisa wo mimimoto de katatte ageru sekaijuu mitasareteku suteki na ore ni dakare gaisenmon sobietatsu Charles de Gaulle itadaki wo sei suru no ha Montmartre de hanayaka ni misemashou Moulin Rouge kyuukyoku no bi no katachi pari no panorama katate ni wine glass romantikku de oshare san bi to ai no daimeishi nanda sou sa ore ... très bien !! airashiku airashisa wo me no mae de odotte ageru sekaijuu irozuiteku ore ni somaru toriko sa utsukushiku ai shimashou dare ni mo mane ha sasenai ze tarinai yo mittsuboshi de ha ore wo kataru narasou ... "mazuwa jibun ga utsukushiku airashiku da" "boshi no kazu nante tanin ga kimeru mono ja nai" "soshite bi to ai ni kokkyou nante kankei nai no sa" utsukushiku utsukushisa wo mimimoto de katatte ageru sekaijuu mitasareteku suteki na ore ni dakare utsukushiku ai shimashou dare ni mo mane ha sasenai ze sekaijuu irozuiteku ore ni somaru toriko sa Au revoir. Translation Bonjour！Je m'appelle France The babble of love, flowing with the Seine River A transparent smile will encircle the world The more you mess with time, the more you admire everyday life Ah, what a beautiful panorama of Paris A picturesque town, as if drawn in a painting; spectacular and gorgeous Even so, it is unnecessary; that would be me… Très Bien! We will talk of beauty beautifully at the base of your hearing We will fill up the world as the elegant me holds it in my arms The Arc de Triomphe rises above us, Charles de Gaulle We shall controll the top at Montmartre It shall cheerfully charm you, the Moulin Rouge The shape of ultimate beauty, a panorama of Paris A wine glass in one hand, how romantic and elegant The very pronoun of beauty and love; that would be me… Très Bien! We will let love dance lovingly right in front of your eyes We will add color to this world as I am dyed with undivided love We will spread love beautifully, and nobody shall imitate us Just three stars is not enough, when you are talking with me… “First of all is to be beautiful, to be lovely” “The number of stars isn’t something to be deciced by anyone but yourself” “And then, there is no such border between the relationship of love and beauty” We will talk of beauty beautifully at the base of your hearing We will fill up the world as the elegant me holds it in my arms We will spread love beautifully, and nobody shall imitate us We will add color to this world as I am dyed with undivided love Au Revoir Album The song can be found on the fifth Hetalia Character CD, which was released on September 30th, 2009. Also on the album is Paris Is Indeed Splendid. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music